A Magical Love Story
by W-Rabbit
Summary: Sumirage Runa, a middle school student, who is a big fan of KK and KZ, receives a strange notebook from her friend. A notebook where they would grant wishes to those who own it. All you have to write down your wish when the clock strikes 12:00 at midnigh.


_**A Magical Love Story**_

**Prologue**

"What a nice day today." I said while standing in the middle of the park near my school.

The sky is clear of clouds and the sun is blazing. Indeed, today is a nice day to be out and have fun but unfortunately I have school to go to. Although I am aware that school is about to start but I still say put on the spot that I am standing and looking up at the sky. Who am I? My name is Sumirage Runa. I am just your average middle school student. You cannot classify me as a popular girl to be around with but not so much as a loner. How well do I do in school? I am just an above average student, scoring in the second place. As you all might know how the japan school system works, they rank students from highest to lowest along with their scores. I personally do not like it when they do that but oh well there is nothing I could do about it. How well do I get along with other students? I have a big group of friend who I could associate with. They all like to gossip, shopping, clubbing and more whereas I am more of a serious person like studying, sporting, reading and more. Do not ask me how I became a part of the group because neither do I know how I became one of them. At times they would drag me out to clubs and coffee shops just so they could gossip about this and that, not that it is something that I would keep up to date with. Although on the face of everything, I seem like a really brilliant, serious and mature type of person, my other side of myself is so not that. I have been keeping this secret for all my life, fearing that if people know about it, they would not talk to me anymore. Not that I care if people would become friends with me or not, it just does not feel great to be a loner. Oh back to what I was going to reveal. Actually I am a manga maniac. You know those who read mangas from day to night and could not help but talk about it to other people. I am one of them. Many people might be thinking why I need to hide this side of myself. Actually in our school, people do not like manga at all. Either the girls like shopping, fashion, clubbing or the boys would chat about cars, sports and more. No one talks about manga. So to refrain myself from blurting out my secret, I would always have to keep myself away from my manga books during the morning. Enough about myself and let's get back to how my day went.

Realizing that I have stared at the sky for more than ten minutes, I quickly check my watch for the time. Knowing that I would not make it to school on time, I slowly drag myself to school. As I reach my classroom, everybody was seated but our homeroom teacher is not in the classroom yet. I sighed thinking that I have rushed for nothing. As I slowly walk towards my seat, I realize a book fell out of my drawer. I picked it up and was about to look at it but the homeroom teacher come in so I quickly shoved it into my bag, planning to read it during lunchtime. During lunchtime, I am trying to escape from my so call group of friend's eyes so I could spend an hour of peaceful time but as always, they would spot me running away from them and would drag me to eat with them during lunch. Every day during lunchtime, all they do is gossip, gossip and gossip. Little did I expect that they would ask something like this out of the blue.

"Runa, did you so happen to walk out of a manga store last week." I paled at the thought of being caught.

"Why do you ask that? What is wrong being in a manga store?" I replied while fidgeting with my fingers.

Whenever I feel nervous, I would usually fidget my fingers. Luckily they are not that observant to know what that means.

"Nothing is wrong with that, I am just guessing that maybe you are interested in this manga called Vampire Knight." My ears perked up at the mention of Vampire Knight. In case you all do not know, my favorite manga is Vampire Knight. It is this manga that got me into reading mangas. There are so many bishies in that manga, meaning handsome guys. My favorite characters are Kuran Kaname and Kiryuu Zero, both being main characters of this manga. I am really jealous about the main female character who always get both of their attention while being loved by a caring father.

"Yes, I love that manga, but why?" My heart starts beating really fast. I really have no idea why but I am guessing because they would make fun of me for being a manga maniac or that something bad might happen to me after admitting it.

"Oh! You are interested that is great! Just yesterday, my friend, who is a manga maniac, stuffed this into my bag, without me realizing, and was in my bag for so long. Since I am not interested in it, I was thinking of giving to someone who would like it." Again my ears perked up while she was mentioning about giving something. It could be vampire knight merchandise. Horray! I finally would own something of my favorite manga.

She pulls out something from her bag, during that few seconds my heart was pounding really fast, faster than a racing car in a car race. Finally I am able to see it. The moment she pulled it out, I realize that it was a small notebook and the cover is of my favorite manga Vampire Knight. She handed it to me and I wore a big smile on my face. My friends patted my head and said: yokatta ne, meaning that they are happy for me. This is the first time in my life that I appreciate and start to love my friends. I happily looked at the cover of the notebook and notice something that is wierd. The cover of the notebook says if you have a wish that you would like to come true write it on the first page of the notebook when the clock strikes 12:00pm at midnight. What a weird notebook. I know it is stupid to believe something like this but curiosity got me going for it. Since it wouldn't hurt to give it a try why not? When school was over, I quickly ran back home and prepare myself for the wish. Although I have tons of wish that I would like for it to come true, we can't be greedy right? So I picked one. Since there are six hours to go before the clock strikes 12:00pm, I decided to waste my time on reading the latest volume of Vampire Knight. Just to make sure I would not miss my chance, I set the alarm on my clock at 11:50pm. Since my parents and sibling are not anywhere near Japan at the moment, they would not break into my room and bother me to go to sleep. What luck I have! As clock strike 11:50, my alarm went off and I quickly shut it off. I sat in front of my desk and was preparing myself to write the wish when it strikes 12:00pm at midnight. Waiting for those 10 minutes was longer than usual. For some reason my heart starts to pound really fast, second time in a row in one day. Hope I do not get a heart attack one day. Enough with my jokes. I kept my eyes on the clock for the whole nine minutes. It's about to strike 12:00pm and my heart is pounding even faster than minutes ago. As it strikes 12:00pm, I was writing with full speed but eligible of my wish. What surprised me was that the moment I finished writing and closed the notebook. The notebook opened itself and bright light engulfed me. Not just light shooting out of a book but I could feel wind as well, cold and strong wind. Fear has overtaken me so I closed my eyes. I so do not know what is happening but for some reason I feel like my conscious is slipping away. After that I do not know what happened to me.

_Cliffhanger… _

Oh my god! That was fun! This is my first time writing a vampire knight story. I did write a few in the past but I realize my English then was not as well as now so I started to write a new story. This story was actually inspired by one of my dreams about VK. I know it is weird to remember what you dream about but there are times where you would remember, I do not know why but there are people who experience the same like me. I am so excited to write this story because even I myself is not sure what the pairings are yet and how the plot would turn out to be. I hope you all enjoy the prologue as of now. Just to let you all know, I would be busy for the next two months so I would rarely update but maybe I would update once a month for these two months. I am really sorry for those who enjoy my story and hoping for a quick update for this story but so much is going on for the next two months like final exams and assignments and essays. Enough with my ranting. I would like to say a final thank you for those who read it and I hope you would enjoy this story till the end. Bye bye! ^^

_**I do not own Vampire Knight Characters but I do own my OC, Sumirage Runa.**_


End file.
